Skinhead (Back to the Future)
Skinhead was a member of Biff Tannen's gang, in the sci-fi comedy movie Back to the Future and its sequel Back to the Future Part II. Like the rest of Biff's gang, Skinhead earned his nickname from a characteristic trait, in this case, it was a crewcut. He is one of the secondary antagonists in Back to the Future Part I and one of the supporting antagonists in Back to the Future Part II. He was portrayed by J. J. Cohen. History ''Back to the Future'' 1955 Skinhead, along with Biff and the rest of his gang confronted George McFly in Lou's Cafe. Biff asked George if he did his homework for him, and bullied him. Biff noticed that Marty McFly (who had accidentally traveled back to 1955) was staring at him, and asked him "What're you lookin' at, butthead?". Skinhead then made a snide remark about Marty's down- vest, which he thought was a life preserver. This comment drew laughs from Biff, the rest of his gang, and even George. Biff then warned George never to set foot into the cafe, and Skinhead (along with Match and 3-D) followed Biff out of the cafe and the four boys jumped into Biff's 1946 Ford convertible, and drove off. Several days later, Skinhead was seen at school, along with 3-D and Biff. In the cafeteria, they watched Biff, as he flirted with Lorraine Baines (Marty's mother), and were amused when Marty attempted to pick a fight with Biff. When Mr Strickland prevented the confrontation from happening, Skinhead and 3-D followed Biff out of the cafeteria, after Biff told Marty "Since you're new here, I'm gonna cut you a break. Today. Now, why don't you make like a tree... and get out of here?". Skateboard Chase When Marty managed to knock out Biff at Lou's Cafe, he also knocked Skinhead, Match and 3-D to the floor before running out. While Marty rode around the town square on a makeshift skateboard, Biff, Skinhead, 3-D and Match chased after him in Biff's car. When Biff crashed his car into a manure truck, the car (along with Biff and his gang) were covered in manure. Skinhead's hair was also messed up, much to his fury. Enchantment Under the Sea Dance Skinhead was present at the Enchantment Under the Sea dance, along with Biff and the rest of his gang. Skinhead, Match and 3-D threw Marty in the trunk of another car, which Skinhead said was "for messin' my hair!" and slammed the trunk shut. Unfortunately for the bullies, the car belonged to Marvin Berry and the Starlighters (the band playing at the dance) and, when 3-D and Skinhead offended the band with racial slurs, the band chased the three boys away, and freed Marty. ''Back to the Future Part II'' Alternate 1985 Skinhead appeared in the alternate timeline Biff created, where Skinhead, along with Match and 3-D, worked as one of Biff's bodyguards at Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise. He still had his crewcut, though his hair was now gray. Back to 1955 When Marty returned to 1955 to repair the timeline. The younger Skinhead (along with Match and 3-D) caused trouble for Marty. At the Enchantment Under the Sea dance, Biff asked his gang where Calvin Klein (Marty's alter- ego in 1955)was, and Skinhead told Biff that "I don't know. I ain't his secretary!". Biff ordered his gang to find him, as Biff was seeking revenge against Marty for the 300 bucks damage to his car. Match, 3-D and Skinhead ran off to find Marty. After Marty manages to retrieve the almanac from Biff at the dance, the bullies chase him through the school. Although Marty loses them in the gym, the bullies spot Marty's "other" self performing onstage at the dance. They assume it's the same person (though Match wonders how he changed his clothes so fast), and they prepare to get him when he gets off the stage. To save his other self (and to prevent a time paradox), Marty climbs up onto the rafters and drops three sandbags on them, knocking them unconscious. Gallery Scnet bttf1 1657.jpg Scnet bttf1 1670.jpg Scnet bttf1 2658.jpg Back Future Screenshot 1824.jpg|Skinead is amused, when Marty attempts to pick a fight with Biff. Scnet bttf1 2694.jpg Scnet bttf1 2890.jpg Scnet bttf1 2914.jpg bttf1985-2338.jpg Back_Future_Screenshot_1990.jpg Scnet bttf1 2944.jpg Back_Future_Screenshot_2016.jpg bttf1985-2371.jpg Bttf1985-2374.jpg|As the car turns a corner, Skinhead & Match throw bottles at Marty. bttf1985-2380.jpg Back Future Screenshot 2025.jpg|"S--t!"- Biff & his gang scream, before they crash into a manure truck. Scnet bttf1 2997.jpg Back to the future manure.gif Trivia *J. J. Cohen also played the role of one of the boys in Needles' gang in Back to the Future Part III, albeit with long hair. *Cohen was also the original choice for Biff, when Eric Stoltz was cast as Marty McFly. However, Cohen was not intimidating enough to bully Stoltz, so, he was instead cast as one of Biff's goons. Navigation Category:Abusers Category:Minion Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Enforcer Category:Xenophobes Category:Cowards Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Criminals Category:Misogynists Category:Fighters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dimwits Category:Gaolers Category:Inconclusive Category:Mobsters Category:Gangsters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Polluters Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Greedy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Incompetent Category:Provoker Category:Conspirators Category:Opportunists Category:Malefactors Category:Businessmen Category:Gamblers Category:Stalkers